


Fundamental Forces

by skidmo



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidmo/pseuds/skidmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry learns to appreciate Tesla's gifts. Assumes knowledge through Hollow Men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fundamental Forces

The question of how this happened, how they got here, seems entirely too complex for Henry to answer at the moment. They'd been working on something in the labs. Something important. Something big.

God, he can't even remember what it was when Tesla does that thing with his tongue on Henry's thigh, so close and not nearly close enough to where Henry wants it.

They'd been working on something, and they'd had a breakthrough after _days_ —was it days? Or weeks? Or did it only feel that way? Anyway, they'd been working on _something_ , and they'd had a major breakthrough, and they'd both been ecstatic, and Henry, in what was probably one of the stupidest things he'd ever done, had hugged Tesla.

Just in excitement! Nothing else! God knows he doesn't like the vampire, not even a little.

Except that when he'd hugged Tesla, when he found himself pressed against that slightly-too-cool body...

Well, things happen in proximity like that that you don't always have control over. And it didn't _mean_ anything.

Except that Tesla apparently thought it had, because he didn't shrug off Henry's arms, but he did pull back enough to give the werewolf a calculating look before...

Well, Henry couldn't quite remember before what. There was kissing, he was fairly certain. And some groping, definitely groping. And somehow they'd moved out of the lab to Tesla's room, and Henry was about to freak out about the possibility of someone watching them on the security cams when Tesla first did that thing with his tongue, and now...

Now Tesla is moving away from his thighs in the opposite direction to what Henry wanted, and Henry lets out a whimper that is a little too lupine for his comfort, but it just seems to amuse Tesla. The vampire chuckles, and the warm brush of air against Henry's belly makes him squirm, makes him want to beg, but he won't give Tesla that satisfaction even though he's almost certain Tesla will get satisfaction enough from this encounter.

And then he does something that catches Henry so off guard that his hips must arch at least six inches off the mattress. Tesla's lips close around his nipple, and his tongue curls around the metal bar there, and then there's this... _rush_ , this spark of _something_ , and Henry almost howls in response.

He'd gotten them pierced, of course, for just such situations, but usually it was a little tugging, a little twisting if he was with someone more into that kind of thing. This...this is something completely new, and it's something only Tesla could do.

He gets a brief moment of respite and then Tesla does it again.

And again.

And again.

And a cool hand is sliding up Henry's stomach to his other nipple, and it gets the same treatment, minus the wet warmth of Tesla's mouth.

And somewhere in all that, he forgets that he wasn't going to beg and that Tesla was getting enough goddamn satisfaction from him already, and he's babbling out words he can't even comprehend, and somehow Tesla gets him onto his stomach with his ass in the air, and the vampire is fucking him hard, and his fingers are still sending sparks through those tiny metal bars that Henry hadn't known could feel so good.

Before much longer, both of them are growling, Tesla's noises tending more toward a hiss, Henry's more toward a howl, and coming and collapsing into a tangled heap of too warm and too cool limbs, and Tesla chuckles, and the breath of it moves through the sweaty hair on the back of Henry's neck, and he's chuckling back, and he's still not sure how he got here or how any of this happened, but he sure as hell knows he wants to end up right here again soon.

***

After the devamping incident, Henry was almost expecting Tesla to show up at his room needing a distraction Henry is all too willing to offer anymore. He still doesn't know how they ended up here or even what they're doing, but he does know that his nights are better when Tesla's in town and that he doesn't have a burning need to know more than that.

He also knows, when he lets himself think that way, that as snarky and annoying and arrogant as Tesla can be, he doesn't like to see the guy upset. It's like charity work: get the vamp laid and no one has to deal with his moods. And if Henry gets mind-blowing orgasms out of the deal, so much the better.

Only Tesla doesn't show up that night. Or the one after. And at first Henry writes it off to the guy needing a little time to deal with not being an immortal prince of the night anymore, and he doesn't want to push, so he gives the man his space.

But two nights become three and then four, and one day Henry wakes up to the news that Tesla's moved on again, and no one is quite sure where or why.

And he figures, fine. Maybe it was just the novelty of it. Or maybe it was the cliché of it, werewolves and vampires and all that. Maybe Henry just wasn't interesting enough to keep Tesla's attention.

And that hurts a little, but he can't blame the guy. He's just a tech-savvy, comic-book geek, after all. He's not Nikola Tesla.

So when they meet up again in that cave in South America, Henry snarks back to Tesla's comments and tries to fall right back into their old give and take, but there's a little more hero worship than there used to be, and Henry knows he still hasn't outgrown wanting to make the guy feel good, even if he can't do it physically anymore.

He's pretty sure that he's over it after that. He's even stopped unconsciously leaving room for Tesla in his bed when he sleeps. Mostly. Although they guy does seem to be able to curl those long limbs into a ridiculously small ball when he wants to...

But yeah. He's over it.

Mostly.

So when Tesla comes around to help Magnus with that weird city thing her dad left her, Henry's okay with it. He's jut going to go about his daily business like the ex-vampire king of Serbia isn't even there. It works great, too, up until the day he's sitting in a meeting with the whole crew plus Tesla, and he hears himself yipping right after he feels a tug at his left nipple.

Will asks him if he's okay, and after a moment's stunned silence, he says he is, writing it off to the hiccups.

He looks suspiciously around the table to see if he can determine who might have done something, who _could_ have done something. Everyone looks perfectly normal, though Kate gives him a weird look.

Tesla looks completely innocent, which is Henry's first indication that he's behind it.

A few minutes later, there's a tug to his right nipple as well, and he manages to hold in the yip this time, but only just.

After that, he keeps a firm watch on the inventor, who just arches his eyebrows in an entirely unconvincing protest of innocence. And sure enough, just as the next tug comes, with a twist this time, he sees Tesla's fingers jerk just slightly.

It doesn't take long to put two and two together and make Tesla's-figured-out-his-magnetic-powers-pretty-well-by-now.

And now that he knows what's going on, the tugging and twisting takes a more intimate turn. The next noise Henry inadvertently lets slip is a soft whimper, and his gaze focuses on Tesla's smug smile as he shakes his head to Will's question of if he needs to go.

By the time the meeting is over, Henry's ready to drag Tesla off to the nearest available space where they can fuck like bunnies, but he can't exactly stand right now without giving away the game, and anyway, Tesla doesn't even look at him. He just gets up calmly and takes Magnus by the elbow, leading her off with a barrage of questions, though not before one more flick of his fingers has Henry gripping the arm of his chair tightly enough that Kate whispers, “What the hell, Hank? You okay?”

All he can do at that point is nod and hope she goes away.

***

Tesla doesn't come to his room that night like Henry expected. He doesn't come the next night either.

In fact, the only contact they have over the next week is that every time their in a room together, Henry's nipples tighten in anticipation of what he knows is coming, expert tugs and twists that make him ache and want _more_ , dammit! He's getting used to being permanently semi-hard as he goes about his day, and it's starting to get old.

So after a week of frustration—because jerking off just doesn't do the trick when you really want an arrogant bastard calling the shots for you—he decides to take matters into his own hands and heads for Tesla's room instead of his own, hoping the guy's finally taken Magnus's advice and opted to go to bed at night instead of working straight through.

Before he can even say anything once he's stepped into the room, Tesla, looking way too sexy for his or anyone else's good, stretched out naked on the bed, says lazily, “Took you long enough.”

And before he can come up with a suitable quip for that either, Tesla lifts a hand, and his nipple rings are pulled forward, not enough to really hurt but enough to let him know that he sure as hell better walk in that direction if he doesn't want some serious, permanent damage done. Between that and how good Tesla looks and how long it's been since they've done this, by the time Henry gets to the bed, he's half-hard, working on a full erection, and his hands move immediately to his jeans, but Tesla shakes his head, a sharp jerk of his hand, making Henry stumble against the mattress.

“I've been working on a little something,” he says with an infuriating smirk. “Let me try this.”

“Dude, whatever. Just...get on with it,” Henry pleads, a whimper back in his voice.

One of Tesla's hands stays up in the air, keeping a nice, firm stretch on Henry's nipples, and the other starts flicking lazily. The snaps on Henry's shirt pop open, and Henry grins.

“Whoa. Awesome.”

“Oh, yes,” Tesla answers, and his hand continues to move, never touching Henry as he uses the snaps for leverage to peel the shirt off him, then start to work on his belt, then his jeans, until Henry is left in his boxers, the tip of his cock peeking through the slit in the front. “Hmm...I may have to find you some underwear with metallic threading...”

“So you can pants me in the meeting too?” Henry asks. “I don't think so.”

Tesla's response is another tug to the bars through Henry's nipples that land him sprawling across Tesla's lap. “So I can have you naked whenever I feel like it...”

Henry is pressed up against those gangly limbs, that pale skin, and he still doesn't know how he got here, but he knows it's been way too long since he was, and all he can come up with is, “Yeah, naked. Naked's good.”

There's a chuckle from the man underneath him, and Henry realizes his skin is warmer now, and the wolf in him is overcome with the desire to bite, to mark that warm, pale flesh in a way that he never could before, and Tesla seems to know what he's thinking, probably because he's been fighting that urge a lot longer than Henry, and he arches his head back, exposing his throat. “Go ahead, Heinrich. Just don't break the skin.”

It's enough to get Henry to give in just for a moment, lunging forward with a growl, teeth sinking into the offered flesh, and Nikola lets him, groaning into Henry's ear until Henry starts to bite harder, and he feels a sharp, painful tug at his nipples and pulls back to a safe distance.

“Enough,” Tesla growls, and though Henry knows he doesn't have the power behind that growl that he used to, the edge of authority is enough to have Henry baring his own throat in a sign of submission, and Tesla's growl turns to a familiar chuckle, and he returns the favor, teeth latching onto Henry's neck, sucking the skin to bruise it, leaving his mark.

Hands that are warmer than Henry remembers slide over his skin, and every so often there's a twitch of a finger meant not for the skin beneath it but for the bar that moves obediently to the command. It's like Tesla has four hands, and every one of them is dedicated to pulling whimpers and growls from Henry's throat, and in no time at all, Henry is bucking against him, begging, once again, for Tesla to give him more.

He complies, pinning Henry's wrists to the bed with a thoughtful look. “Handcuffs, next time, I think,” he says, and Henry just lets out a wordless moan, pushing up to keep in contact with Tesla as he maneuvers them both until he's pushing into Henry, a long slow glide of flesh against flesh, filling him up. He thought he'd missed this before, but he hadn't realized just how much until now, being filled again, Tesla's talented hands working over his skin, the pressure on his nipples never once letting up.

The rhythm they find together is perfect, and Tesla's growl is still more of a hiss and Henry's still more of a howl as they find their release together.

Tesla's chuckle still ruffles Henry's sweat hair, and their limbs still tangle together, Henry's too warm, Tesla's just right. And Henry wonders how he ever thought he was over this.

Whatever spell was woven around them in that moment of contentment is broken, though, when Tesla asks, thoughtfully, “Ever considered getting a Prince Albert?”

Henry chuckles and shifts into a comfortable position, letting Tesla curl around him. “You first, Magneto.”

 _fin_


End file.
